My Lord
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Songfic, 'Wiccan Lullaby' by 'Inkubus Sukubus'. Bella thinks that The Dark Lord is a bit tense, so she attempts to a  prove herself, and b  calm him down with her gentle voice. Cutsie; probs OOC because of. Ah well, shall we say AU then? :D


It was the first Halloween after His return.

And even Bellatrix was subdued.

But unlike the others, who were afraid of suggesting a raid on a muggle village or Half-Blood family in fear of being smited, Bellatrix was mourning the loss of almost fifteen years from the Dark Lord's Great Takeover.

For the world was a little less brilliant now, it had a time period of terrible MoM power in the middle of it.

They were in the Malfoy's home, he had been chosen to host the next meeting.

Bella lifted her head and sneered at the surroundings.

Her darling sister could have done better really, but... She supposed it wasn't that bad. Really.

The Lord himself stalked up and down the room, following the (almost) worn lines in the carpet from where he usually stood, his nostrils flaring as he thought about the Potter Boy and his mother's pretty little love bond.

"My Lo-"

A reckless Death Eater dared to interrupt him when he was thinking; a new recruit that had somehow wormed himself up into the higher ranks, and Bellatrix smiled to see him squirm in pain as Her Lord cast a vigorous 'crucio' upon him.

"Leave me now." He called, His voice high and cold.

And oh so glorious.

Everybody else scrambled out of their seats, almost showing fear upon their faces, but of course; they were Death Eaters, they didn't feel fear.

Bellatrix stuck her tongue out as Malfoy passed, an tried to trip up Avery next to her by putting her foot around the leg of his chair.

He didn't quite fall over, but he made a fool of himself.

Bella chatted away with laughter, eyes wide and taking in everything she could.

She liked watching people hurt or embarrassing themselves. It made her feel complete inside. Made her feel like she had a purpose.

She liked it.

The room was almost empty now, only Narcissa lingered at the door.

Bella turned around in her seat, so her was facing her sister; and glared at her with her wide eyes; telling her in not so many words to 'Go.'.

Narcissa's pale grey eyes widened in understanding, and shooting a quick glance at Him, she left; almost falling into her husband's arms in the sheer sorrow and misery that her crazed sister could find solace in the man who was going to kill everyone and solve nothing.

How could she?

Back in the drawing room, Bella snuggled in her seat, watching Her Saviour stalk the room. He seemed unawares of her presence, as he muttered to himself.

"Why is it, Bellatrix, that none of my other Death Eaters have even a tenth of the bravery that you do?"

Perhaps not.

She smiled, positively beamed at the compliment, and bent her head respectfully. He was acknowledging her, her life was complete.

"Even that sister of yours, she doesn't have a hundredth of the ... uniqueness you do."

Bella smiled, her sister was a weakling.

She carefully looked up, and saw him the other side of the table, red eyes searching her for an answer, and his wand held lose in his hand.

She smiled, licking her lips, and dared to be... unique. She smirked at the thought.

Slowly she walked over to him, placing her wand on the table as a sign of submission upon reaching the His place at the table.

He frowned, unsure of what she was up to.

Bella smiled, slightly crazed, her eyes large and dark, and filled with a misty kind of passion for Him, and Him only.

"My Lord." She crooned, almost purring the words.

He was her only horcrux, surely.

"Bellatrix." He replied, his thin face searching hers for answers he couldn't find.

She walked up to him, and around him; placing a hand on his shoulder, the other around his waist, and began to whisper in his ear.

"Merlin's gift to me,

Just the way you are,

A New Leader,

From a distant Star"

She came around so she was in front of him, keeping that hand on his shoulder, but with the other she dared to move her hand towards his.

"It feels so good,

Just to be,

So close to yourself,

You are Merlin's gift to me."

The Lord, almost in a daze, put his wand on the table, and took Bella by the waist, and they began to almost waltz around the room, moving in slow circles.

"You are so evil,

Just the way you are,

My- my precious jewel,

A pureblood's rising star.

There's so much in this world,

For you to do,

And so much to be,

You are Merlin's gift to me."

With a sharp intake of breath, Bella rested her head upon His shoulder, and they continued turning in circles, in that slow, melancholy dance.

"La la la la la,

La la, la la la,

La la la , la la la,

La la la la, laa.

la la la la , lalala,

La la la la la la,

La la la la la la la.

Merlin's gift to me,

Just the way you are,

A New leader,

Always in my heart."

Bellatrix looked up at the now-softened red eyes, and smiled.

"There's so much in this world,

For you to rule,

And so much to own,

You are Merlin's gift to me.

La la la la la,

La la, la la la,

La la la , la la la,

La la la la, laa.

la la la la , lalala,

La la la la la la,

La la la la la la la."

She bowed her head slightly, and noticed that He moved as the turned about the room so that her head was gently resting against His thin chest.

Could things be any better?

"La la la la la,

La la, la la la,

La la la , la la la,

La la la la, laa.

la la la la , lalala,

La la la la la la,

La la la la la la la."

There's so much in this world,

For you to do,

And so much to be,

You are Merlin's gift to me."

She finished singing, glad that He was now somewhat more relaxed than earlier, and utterly overjoyed that she was the one to have calmed Him.

Her dear, sweet Lord Voldemort.

A/N Song is a slightly altered version of 'Wiccan Lullaby' by 'Inkubus Sukubus'


End file.
